A technical logbook is used during aircraft test commencing with the final assembly line operational test and ending with the delivery to the customer. During this “flight line phase,” all technical issues and their solutions must be recorded in the technical logbook, checked by the quality department as having been correctly performed and accepted by the crew. The technical logbook is in the vicinity of the aircraft and on board when the aircraft is in flight. Usually the technical logbook is a book type document made of paper and has to be unique for each aircraft.
The main disadvantage in using paper made logbooks is the effort in gaining access to the logbook by flight test or development engineers who need to look into the logbook while it needs to be in the vicinity of the aircraft. During the flight and shortly after the flight no other person than in the flight crew can access the logbook. Also, since various people usually write in the logbook, difficulties in reading all the entries can occur. Thus there is a need for a new kind of technical logbook to eliminate the problems discussed above.
It is therefore at least one object of the invention to provide a system, a method and a computer program for recording technical issues of an aircraft, which enables easy access to the recorded data while not allowing for modification by more than one person at a time. It is at least another object of the invention to provide a system, a method and a computer program for recording technical issues of an aircraft, restricting the access to the data for different groups of people. Since usually a number of engineers or flight test crew members need to gain access to only specialised data about technical issues, e.g., only aircraft engine data, it would be advantageous to tailor the access of each user to the user's requirements. In addition, other objects, desirable features, and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.